1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, the OLEDs exhibit high luminance, low driving voltage, and good response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
An OLED may include a first electrode disposed (e.g., positioned) on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode, for example, may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode, for example, may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, may then recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.